tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky Lynx
Sky Lynx is a mass of silvery steel cables ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. He seethes with explosive energy, rarely being able to stand still for more than a second. If he has nothing better to do, he will transform from one mode to another just to keep busy. When he's in action, instinct seemingly takes over. He moves with a fluid feline grace, and with a purposelessness that befits one as fearless and daring as he. He basks in the glory of battle. He believes himself superior to many of his fellow Autobots, a feeling that he thinks is justified by his high rank and prodigious fighting skills. He exhibits this feeling by his physical behavior: He rarely touches the ground to stand on the same level as the other Autobots. Usually, he's either flying above them or else he's perched on some structure so he can loom over them and make them look up to him. In his puma mode, he will leap from building to building, tree to tree, and hilltop to hilltop rather than travel on the ground. Many of the other Autobots resent this behavior, which often causes problems when Sky Lynx tries to command others. But generally, Sky Lynx is admired by his fellow Autobots for his versatility, skill, and bravery. In the middle of a war, these are the qualities that count. In space shuttle mode, Sky Lynx has interplanetary travel capabilities. He can reach speeds of 30,000 mph and has a range of 40,000,000 miles. In dinobird mode, he has a maximum speed of 250 mph and a range of 3,000 miles. He can shoot a stream of fire from his mouth and hit a target up to 3 miles away. He generally uses this mode to fly in suborbital space and his shuttle mode to fly in orbital and outer space. He is, however, far more maneuverable and effective as a fighter in dinobird mode, so he will sometimes revert to this mode in outer space. In puma mode, he can leap up to 1.5 miles at a time. Rear-mounted rocket thrusters can propel him up to 40,000 feet in altitude, allowing him to intercept and attack Decepticon jets. In all modes, he has great strength and is impervious to all but the most powerful energy beam weapons and artillery. Sky Lynx is prone to wasting fuel due to his habit of constantly moving even when he has no reason to move. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: :"Now remember, before you do anything, think, 'Is this what Sky Lynx would do in my position?', and you will not go far wrong." Prime secretly left Earth with Sky Lynx in November of 2012. When Jetfire recovered from the Dweller virus, he was made Aerospace CO in Sky Lynx's absence. OOC Notes Since Sky Lynx is one of the most powerful characters on the MUX, he is not currently available for application. He is in command of Autobot Aerospace, with Silverbolt as his second-in-command. "Incidentally, for the attack screech delivered by Skylynx right after this line of Predaking's, he is credited as "Skylynx/Dinoblast," as he was in the one entry on the Cast List. Other lines seem him credited as "Skylynx - Pterodactyl" and "Skylynx - Lynx," so logic would dictate that "Dinoblast" is the name for his combined mode." "Secrets of the Original Scripts - season 3, part 1", Alt.Toys.Transformers Logs 2010 * March 09 - Post: Sky Lynx publicly dresses down Air Raid 2015 * March 28 - "Raid on Ghawar Field" - The Combaticons attack the Ghawar oil field. Players Sky Lynx is currently a TP-only character, temped presently by Savage Ravage. Reference * * * Sky Lynx @ tfu.info Shattered Glass TP Shattered Glass Sky Lynx is a coward and a traitor. Alt Universes Decepticon World Sky Lynx has suffered under Megatron's tyrannical rule and has become nothing more than a sideshow in the fighting pits. Defiant to the last, Sky Lynx has faced every foe brought before him, providing dignity in death to his former comrades-in-arms and old friends alike, and demolishing any Decepticon foolish enough to end up squaring off against him. Carrying more than just the physical battle-scars of each encounter, Lynx has also meticulously kept the names of every Autobot or Neutral who has offered such information up to him, considering himself a living memorial to those departed. Every action is performed in the hopes that one day he will get a chance to bring the former Gladiator, Megatron, into the arena to end it once and for all. Events 28 October 2013 - Sky Lynx was brought out for another fight to appease Megatron and the Decepticon masses. It was a horribly one-sided affair -a staged execution- in which the Autobot, Axel, led a team of neutral combatants against the Autobot Commander. The fight was part of a plan, though, and Axel informed Sky Lynx of Bumblebee's plan prior to allowing Sky Lynx to kill him and the other Neutral combatants, who had all agreed to die assisting the cause. 29 October 2013 - Sky Lynx catches a Decepticon Technician off-guard while undergoing mild repairs in anticipation of his next fight. The technician, Crank, met an untimely end as a result and graciously donated his data-cores. Anticipating the worst, Lynx backed up the names of those fallen in battle, as well as Bumblebee's plans, and had an Autobot-friendly technician, Twidget, being dispersing the information to other Autobots in captivity. Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers